The 1999 Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism will be held June 27 to July 2 at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, NH. This conference has been held in odd years for over 40 years and is recognized internationally as the most prestigious forum for the presentation of the latest and most significant research in the area of lipid biochemistry and molecular biology. The 1999 conference will continue this tradition of emphasis on the enzymology, biochemistry, and cell biology of lipid metabolism with the additional inclusion of emerging information on the role of lipids in cell function and the structure of proteins that interact with lipids. The Conference will be named Molecular and Cellular Biology of Lipids to reflect the broad spectrum of lipid importance in biology. Nine lecture sessions are planned, five in the evening and four in the morning, which will be supplemented by two afternoon poster sessions in which all participants will be encouraged to present their latest findings. The lecture sessions will cover the following topics presented by either four or five speakers in each session: Biochemistry and Genetics of Lipid A; Lipid Signaling; Lipid Transport and Membrane Translocation; Vesicle Trafficking and Phospholipid Transfer Proteins; Genetics and Biochemistry of Sterol Metabolism; Genetics and Biochemistry of Lipid Metabolism (Somatic Cells); Genetics and Biochemistry of Lipid Metabolism (Yeast); Function of Lipids in Cellular Processes; Hot Topic (unassigned). The methodology utilized by the list of speakers covers a broad spectrum of approaches including somatic cell and whole animal genetics, microbial genetics, crystallography, enzymology, molecular biological manipulation of genomes, fluorescence microscopy, etc. The above breadth of topics and the diversity of techniques employed will attract a diverse group of scientists with a common interest in lipids and lipid metabolism. Participants and speakers will be selected to reflect international excellence in this area of research with an appropriate balance ensuring representation of young scientists, women, and monorities. Proper facilities are available to accommodate handicapped individuals who will also be considered equally in selection of attendees and speakers. The meeting should stimulate the application of the latest emergent technology to the frontiers of our understanding in the most important areas of lipid function and lipid metabolism.